


Fickle

by mistrali



Series: Drabbles (mistrali) [9]
Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Gen, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'dreary weather' at indeedsir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fickle

The Wooster disposish was much chirpier after I'd had my tea and eggs and b., but alas, the weather is a fickle mistress. It's blue skies when there's a cloud on a chap's soul, but the minute you start brimming with good cheer the birds cease to twitter and the sun goes AWOL.

"I have a telegram from Aunt Agatha, sir. It appears she was unable to visit us today due to inclement weather," said Jeeves, shimmering into view. Well, I'll be dashed if the rough winds shaking the darling somethings of the metrop. didn't seem a b. in disguise.


End file.
